Eyes of Lie
by Kasai to Kasumi
Summary: With a sister like Luna, it's no wonder Lina took off on her own. But Sylphiel is about to get a personal look into the Inverse family and how terrible things have become, when she runs into Luna herself. In the end, she can't help but lie...


Hooray for the first Slayers fic I've posted on here! The others aren't finished yet, oh no! 

**Eyes of Lie**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slayers!

**A/N:** Luna's characterization here is pretty different from how I've seen her in other fanfictions, but it's my story, and the idea just popped into my head. Anyway, it's a pretty pointless piece, but I like to think of it as a look into the Luna/Lina relationship. Kindasorta. Don't know why I chose Sylphiel to be in this either, but oh well.

**OOO**

Sylphiel had a system.

Her striking green eyes widened when she was surprised – happy – excited – scared. But they would always close when she lied.

It was as if she had to hide the truth from reflecting in them, because it always did.

It made her feel helpless.

As of now, Sylphiel had left Lina, Gourry and the others and taken off on her own for a while. She wasn't too sure of where she was headed, but the signs read 'Zephilia'. Sylphiel never slowed her pace.

**OOO**

"Hello. My name is Luna Inverse and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to start out with?"

Sylphiel glanced up sharply and took in the woman's features.

"Inverse? Like Lina Inverse?"

The woman named Luna smirked.

"Yes. Just like Lina Inverse. People can't tell that I'm her older sister."

Sylphiel gulped. She had heard stories about this woman from Lina, after all.

"I hear you're the Knight of Ceiphied…" Luna sighed and shifted her weight onto her left leg.

"That's right. Your order, ma'am? I'm going on break soon," Luna suddenly appeared very moody.

"Just a glass of water is fine."

Luna stormed off.

**OOO**

"Here is your bill, and have a nice day," Luna said sweetly, before tearing off her apron and gliding toward the door. Sylphiel slammed the money down on the table and quickly gave chase. Luna turned instinctively, knowing Sylphiel was on her tail.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"I'd like to see the place where Miss Lina grew up, if you don't mind."

"You mean our home? It's not much, but follow me," Luna said without question.

Sylphiel followed in silence, too surprised that Luna had heeded her request to say much else.

The house was nothing special, and showed no signs that it had once been the home of the greatest sorceress alive, as well as the Knight of Ceiphied herself. It was as normal as normal could get.

Sylphiel had wanted to see something extraordinary.

"In here," Luna called, holding open the front door.

"Yes, coming!" Sylphiel called back. She entered the house and followed Luna to the warm burgundy-colored living room.

"Sit down," Luna commanded. Not knowing what else to do, Sylphiel obeyed and sat down on a nearby love seat. Luna remained standing.

"So how do you know my sister?" Luna asked, breaking the silence. Sylphiel piped up.

"We met in my city, Sairaag! Miss Lina saved my life!"

Luna sneered. "How much money did she ask for?" Sylphiel was taken aback.

"Nothing, nothing at all. In return I saved her life. We consider ourselves to be even, I guess."

"I'm surprised."

"What?"

"That she saved you. My sister's services aren't for free, and they're not cheap."

Sylphiel's eyes darted back and forth.

"Okay…" she said slowly.

"My sister is a coward."

Sylphiel started. "How can you say that?" The Lina that Sylphiel knew was certainly not a coward!

Luna turned toward the mantle over the fireplace. Sylphiel looked as well and scanned each painting on the mantle. She discovered in horror that all of the paintings were of Luna. Lina was nowhere to be seen, as if she had never existed.

"She's useless. She's always been useless," Luna murmured to the smiling faces of her family in one of the paintings.

"Why isn't Lina in these paintings? Explain that to me!"

"One by one, I replaced them with pictures of myself. And you know what? Dear mother and father haven't noticed."

Sylphiel gulped.

"She's disappeared. We've all accepted that."

"She's still part of your family, though. I simply can't believe you!" Sylphiel cried.

"Then where is she now?"

"You sent her packing!" Sylphiel shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Luna. "You told her to leave, so don't play innocent, Miss Luna!"

Luna seemed to take everything in a stride. It unnerved Sylphiel to no end.

Luna finally looked directly into Sylphiel's eyes and glared at her.

"Your eyes are green!" Sylphiel exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Well, Miss Lina has red eyes…" she trailed off.

"Well, I like to consider Lina the outcast of the family." Luna gestured to the paintings behind her. "All of us have green eyes."

"Then why doesn't Miss Lina have green eyes as well?"

"Did she ever tell you that she has a piece of Shabranigdo in her?"

Sylphiel paled.

"Well, that's why."

**OOO**

Not even an hour later, Sylphiel rushed out of the Inverse home, shuddering at the thought of ever crossing paths with the mysterious Luna Inverse again. The first thing Sylphiel thought of was finding Lina and Gourry for comfort. Sylphiel had heard so many horrible and untrue things from Luna, and it made her feel contaminated and sick.

_Lina, reassure me. You're not like that, are you?_ Sylphiel thought desperately. _No. _

Sylphiel's thoughts then turned to Shabranigdo. Could Miss Lina really have a piece of Ruby Eyes inside of her? It seemed impossible and probable all at once. Sylphiel halted her dark thoughts, feeling even weaker than before. The only thing she could do now was search Lina out immediately.

**OOO**

"Sylphiel!" a voice called. Sylphiel's breath caught as she entered the inn. She looked up to see Lina waving enthusiastically. To find her here of all places! Sylphiel must have acquired a sudden stroke of luck. She studied Lina's bright face.

Shabranigdo. Coward. Useless. Abandoned…

These words sprang forth like poison. Luna's words had infested Sylphiel's mind. _Poor Miss Lina. _Shaking her head, Sylphiel hurriedly headed for the table that held Lina and Gourry, who were patiently waiting for their undoubtedly large orders. She sat down next to her beloved Gourry, and gave him a charming smile before turning to the young sorceress.

"I met your sister, Miss Lina." She blurted out.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

Sylphiel peered at the wide-eyed girl.

"That she loves you very much."

Her eyes closed.

**OOO**

**A/N: **Uh, yeah weird I know. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! Keep in mind that I didn't edit or proofread this... I have other things to work on right now, so I can't waste anymore time! Ah, here I go!


End file.
